Treasures and Trinkets
by singingisfun
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots based on spoilers and/or alternate scenes. Captain Swan. Ratings will vary.
1. You Just Need to Believe

_Emma's magic isn't working properly. After some prodding from Henry, Killian tries to help her get it back._

_Word count: 2,618_

_Rating: G_

Emma stared at the cup of hot chocolate and tried again. Closing her eyes, she reached into her heart and tried to pull the love from it to move the steaming mug. But, when she opened her eyes, it was stubbornly still sitting on the counter in front of her. She slammed her hand down on the counter in frustration.

Henry, who was waiting patiently in the booth across the room, lifted his eyebrows. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's not working," Emma said, the frustration evident in her voice. "Why isn't it working?" she asked, looking to Regina.

"Something has changed, maybe?" Regina suggested, "How did you do it last time?"

"I pictured it where I wanted it to go, concentrated, and just… moved it."

"Where did you move it to?"

"I put it on the book Killian was reading. He was sitting in the same booth that Henry is in now."

"And how were you feeling at the time?" Regina asked.

"I was… I don't know. I was happy, I guess. I felt like we were getting closer to defeating Zelena," Emma told her.

"And what about now? How do you feel now?"

Emma looked around at the inhabitants of the room. Henry, David and Mary Margaret were all watching her exchange with Regina closely. "I don't know. I don't…" Emma sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. She took a deep breath and whooshed it back out. Then, she turned back to Regina with a helpless look.

Regina sighed, "You need to center yourself," she told her. "Why don't we leave you alone? Magic isn't easy and it is directly related to our emotions. You've had a lot thrown at you today. Take some time to process it, come to terms with it."

Emma knew Regina was right. Her emotions were all over the place. Here she was, _again_, the only hope to save Storybrooke. All of the pressure of being the Savior weighing her down. The argument with Killian still fresh on her mind. She needed a few minutes to put her thoughts in order and deal with everything.

Snow and David each gave her a concerned look and a hug. She also got a whispered, "I believe in you," from Henry and they all filed out of the diner, leaving her alone.

Immediately, she stared at the mug again. A few moments later another strangled sound of frustration left her lips. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

K&amp;E

Killian was startled by the knock on his door. _Who could possibly want to talk to him?_ he wondered. Upon opening the door, he found Henry standing on the other side. Without invitation, the boy walked into his room.

"I don't have a lot of time," Henry told him in a rush, "My mom, Regina, thinks I'm getting some clothes from my room to take to her house for the night."

"Well, then," Killian said, "Why aren't you doing just that?"

"I need your help," Henry told him.

"I would love to be of assistance, but the last time I helped you didn't turn out so well for me."

"I know. I'm sorry about that – but thanks for not telling my Mom that I was running away."

Hook nodded in response before Henry continued, "Why were you helping me? You never answered when I asked you."

"You were in danger," Hook said, simply. "Zelena had threatened your life. Apparently, she suspected what I was going to do and sent her winged circus animals to stop us."

"Why didn't you tell my Mom about it? Either of them? They may have been able to help."

"I couldn't," Hook said with a sigh, "Zelena had said she would kill you if I did."

Henry considered this for a moment before saying, "My mom is having trouble with her magic and I think, maybe, you can help."

"Your mother does not need any help from me, Henry. She is quite capable on her own," Hook replied turning away to go back to his chair.

"Look," Henry told him, "I know that she's upset with you… but… I've seen the two of you together. She depends on you. And – I've seen the way you look at her. You love her, don't you?"

Killian's eyes raised to Henry's, "What makes you think that?"

Henry just rolled his eyes.

Despite everything, Killian chuckled. The lad was so much like his mother. "Perhaps I do, but – I'm beginning to think maybe I'm just setting myself up for more pain. I may, someday in the future, have to face the fact that she will never feel the same."

"No," Henry replied. "She may not want to admit it… but she's upset about her fight with you. I think that's what's messing up her magic… Just… talk to her. She's in the diner trying to move a cup of cocoa with her powers. Please, just go down there and talk to her."

Killian's heart clenched at the site of Henry's face. Just like his mother, he couldn't deny the boy anything. "I'm not sure it will do much good. In fact, it may make matters worse, but I'll go down."

Henry looked relieved. "Thanks," he said, "I better get going before Regina comes looking for me. Good luck."

K&amp;E

Hook was quiet as he walked into the back of the diner. Emma was standing at the counter, her arms braced on it, her head lowered and her eyes closed. Her posture was tense, determined and he fleetingly wondered if, perhaps, some of the tension was due to him. As he watched, she opened her eyes and, with an exasperated sigh pushed off the counter and mumbled, "Are you kidding me?" Then, glaring at the cup, she ordered it to, "Just move, already!"

Hook leaned against the wall, his hand tucked into his belt, trying to exude and air of nonchalance that he didn't feel, before he made his presence known by clearing his throat. Emma's head spun around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" her voice a little sharper than she intended it to be.

Pushing himself off the wall, he replied, "I'm hungry. And I thought, since it is after closing, that I would be able to come down and get myself some sustenance without forcing my unwanted presence on the residents of this little town."

Emma lowered her gaze almost guiltily as he walked over to the counter and lifted the lid off the pie plate to get himself a slice.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he asked, "Would you care for some?"

She raised her eyes back to his and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. After a moment's thought, she said, "Yeah, why not?"

He put a slice on each of two plates and picked one up to bring to her. He set it down next to the cup of hot chocolate she'd been trying to move. Then, he leaned toward her, his body invading her personal space, as he reached for something behind her. He could have sworn he heard her gasp lightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kiss you," he said as he backed away and handed her one of the two forks he had just picked up from the bin that had been sitting behind her.

Emma averted her eyes and mumbled a soft, "Thanks."

Hook smirked at her before turning back to the other end of the counter to get his plate. When he picked it up and started toward the back, seemingly headed back to his room, Emma stopped him by saying, "Where are you going?"

He turned around to meet her gaze again and said, "I don't want to interfere, lass." Then, added as his eyes narrowed on her, "Unless you wanted some company."

Emma hesitated for a moment but just as he quirked his brow and started to turn away again, she called out, "I wouldn't mind some company."

Hook's shoulders sagged with relief before a small smile graced his lips and he walked back to join her at the counter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Talk about what? The fact that you lied to me and, basically, tried to kidnap my son?"

Hook sighed softly, keeping his gaze on his plate. "I never lied to you, Emma. I couldn't tell you the truth or Henry would have been in more danger than he already was," his tone sounded slightly defeated but, then he turned to look her directly in the eye and added with a little more heat, "And, I didn't kidnap Henry. I was trying to protect him the only way I could. Zelena told me that I had until the queen's baby was born to fulfill her devious plan before she would start killing people. I had hoped that I could get Henry out of harm's way before then."

Emma's eyes widened before she turned back to her plate for another bite. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Emma mumbled, "You still should have told me."

Hook's only response was to let out a huff of breath.

"I trusted you!" Emma told him. "I trusted you and then you kept this from me. How was I supposed to react?"

"I was hoping you would have had at least a little bit of faith in me," Hook replied shoving away from the counter. He stood and walked toward the back door but he knew he couldn't leave it like this. So he turned back around and stalked toward her again. "I was given an impossible choice, Swan. It was Henry's life or yours and your family's which would have still included Henry, I might add. If she succeeds in this plan, you will never have been born and neither will Henry or your parents… maybe not even Regina. Your magic is the only thing that can defeat her and I knew it!"

"But wait – how did you know I was the only one who could defeat her? We didn't know that until the curse was broken today and everyone got their memories back."

"I told you in New York!" he practically yelled. "I received a note that said you were the only hope. That I had to find you and bring you back!"

She wanted to believe him. Her superpower said he wasn't lying but she was still wary so she pressed on, "And you don't know who sent it? I mean, it wasn't signed? Why would someone do that?" Emma's voice had raised, as well.

"I don't know!" he burst out. "I already told you, I don't know who sent it. I've been thinking about it all bloody night, trying to figure it out, and you're right, it doesn't make sense!" he paused for a breath before looking into her eyes and adding in a more controlled voice, "You don't have to believe me. You don't have to trust me. But don't expect me to apologize for my actions. If I had to do it again, I would do it no differently. I would still try to protect you… and Henry… and this whole bloody town of yours."

Emma looked at him again, studied his expression. _Was he lying? _She didn't think so but with the emotional turmoil she'd been going through, she wasn't sure she could trust her instincts. One thing was certain, though, he may have said that she didn't need to believe him but the look on his face was obviously begging her to. And, he was right. Henry was in danger either way. If she'd known that, would she have made the same choice he had?

Turning back to her plate, she asked, "Zelena really said she would kill Henry if you told me about your curse?"

"Actually, she said she would kill your entire family. Then, this morning, the Crocodile abducted me and brought me to her. That's when it became clear that Henry would be her first target," Killian replied.

"That's why you didn't meet us this morning," she said. It wasn't really a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes," he said, "but by the time I got back here, you were already gone. That's when I saw Henry as he was… Well, I saw him and thought it would be better if he were out of harm's way. I knew we were running out of time. And, since we already knew that she has her monkeys watching the road out of town, I thought the ocean would be the safer route."

She believed him. He really _had_ been trying to protect Henry, and her, and her family, and everyone else in Storybrooke. And, what had he gotten for his trouble? A tongue lashing from her and her parents.

"But Zelena knew…" Emma said in a quiet voice, "She knew you would try to get him out of town. That's why the monkeys attacked you at the docks." She felt tears sting the back of her eyes and turned back to look at her half eaten pie. She picked up her fork and shoved a bite into her mouth, taking her time before swallowing. Then, she turned back to Killian and nudged his plate, "Sit down and finish your pie," she told him.

Taking her softly spoken invitation as a peace offering, Killian sat back down on the stool and began eating. They sat in silence until their plates were clear. When they were both finished, Emma stacked the plates and put the mug of cocoa on top of them to carry them to the sink behind the counter.

"You didn't finish your hot chocolate," Killian commented.

"Oh…" Emma stammered, "It really wasn't to drink. I was trying to get it to 'poof' over to the table again."

"Then why was it still on the counter?"

"I'm… having some magical issues, I guess. I'll try again in the morning. Maybe I just need to rest." God, she was tired. Today had been an emotional roller coaster.

"Or maybe you just need to relax," he told her in a soft voice. "Henry is safe… You made sure of that. Your magic is stronger than hers. You've more power inside of you than anyone I've ever heard of. You just need to believe… just like you told Henry today. Believe in yourself as much as those who love you believe in you."

The timbre of his voice was so soothing. He believed in her. It was just that simple for him. He had faith that she _would _succeed. She suddenly felt a calmness settle over her body that she hadn't felt since before the monkey attack at the docks.

Standing across the counter, she placed the mug between them, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked at him.

"You can do it, Emma. I know you can… just relax," he told her.

She closed her eyes and then quirked one back open to give him another quick smile, closed them again and took a deep, cleansing breath. A moment later, she heard the glorious clank of metal against metal. She opened her eyes to see Killian's head whip around to the coat rack, where his hook was hanging. He turned back to her with a broad smile on his face and propped his hookless arm on the counter saying, "Now, put it back." Then, he winked at her.

Emma's laughter filled the room, "Deal," she said. Then, leaning across the counter to put her face directly in line with his, she added, "I do trust you, Killian."


	2. Good Morning

Based on spoiler pics for 4x01

Emma is walking with her mother when suddenly he appears at her side. "Do you have a moment, Swan?" he asks and it's unfair how just the sound of his voice can make her heart race.

Trying to hide her reaction as best she can, she turns to her mother and says, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret responds with a knowing smirk.

He takes her arm and she lets him lead her down a side street. Once they are out of sight of her family, he releases his grip quickly and steps back.

"I, uh..." he scratches behind his ear giving her a small, shy smile and looks anywhere but her eyes as he searches for something to say. "You weren't there when I woke up," he says softly and she can see the hurt in his eyes.

Her heart stutters in her chest.

He looks away from her again. He looks nervous and unsure and absolutely _adorable. _And how on earth did she resist him for so long?

"I didn't want to wake you... I knew you needed the rest and I was meeting my parents for breakfast," she responds her eyes following his eyes.

She doesn't add that she knew if she woke him, she'd have been late to meet her parents. _Hopefully, very late. _

She doesn't say that she'd lain next to him debating whether to wake him for at least an hour, watching him sleep, listening to his light snore, running her hands through his hair, remembering how he'd felt the night before buried deep inside her. Remembering how he'd been so tender and sweet, then demanding and _intense_. How he'd played her body like a well-tuned instrument and just the memory of it makes her _warm. _

He fidgets again in front of her and _wow, _she can't believe that after everything, he is suddenly shy, and it makes her want to grin like an idiot because _she_ did this. She, the lost girl, has made this insanely _dashing_ pirate blush.

She looks down at his hand and all she can think about is the way it felt when it squeezed her hip, ran down her arm, fisted in her hair. She can still hear the groan of pleasure he made when she'd raked her fingers down his back. She can still feel his lips on her skin, his tongue drawing lazy circles on her stomach. _I mean, really, that tongue should come with a warning label._ And the way he'd pulled her body close to his when it was over, possessively wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face in her hair. The contented sigh that was her name that had escaped his lips as she'd drifted off to sleep. How _safe_ and _happy _she'd felt when he'd place a soft kiss on her forehead, how _content_ and _blissful_ she'd been when she'd curled up with him, basking in the afterglow.

And, now she's blushing, too. She can feel the color staining her cheeks. She's so lost in her thoughts that she misses his next comment, but she can tell by the way that he keeps his eyes averted that he is still nervous and, suddenly, it's _too much. _Without any reservation whatsoever, she closes the distance between them, invading his personal space (turnabout is fair play, after all), and his eyes lift to hers, there's a flash of surprise on his face before she's backing him up against the wall and kissing him breathless.

When her mouth breaks from his, she stays close, leaning her forehead against his, a smile gracing her lips as she says, "Good morning, Killian."

"Good morning, Emma," he breathes and he's smiling now, too, his eyes closed as he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with her scent.


	3. For Emma

**Set after 5x08/5x09 because I am hoping (maybe naively so) that Killian will be able to fight off the darkness. Because, honestly, I will be heartbroken if he really means what he said to Emma in the promo…**

* * *

He knows what he must do. He knows it's for the best. But standing here, in front of the house he chose for them, it takes every last drop of resolve to open the gate on the picket fence_. Their white picket fence._

But he forces himself to. He forces himself to walk up the porch steps. He knows he could just as easily have 'poofed' right into the middle of the room but he _needs_ this. He needs to steel himself for what he's about to say, for what he's about to do. He needs this reminder that this is what she'll have once he's done what he needs to. She'll have this house and her son and her family and they will help her heal.

Standing in front of her door_, their door_, he hesitates, draws a deep breath, and puts on the mask of distain he will need to get her to believe him.

He knocks, three hard raps on the wood, and waits.

No answer.

_Alright then, 'poofing' it is._

He senses something's off as soon as he's inside. The sword is lying on the table right next to Liam's ring and he knows she'd never leave them unguarded. He looks around the room, expecting her to materialize at any moment. When she doesn't, he decides to play along with whatever game this is and starts toward the table.

In an instant, she's blocking his path. The puff of gray smoke appearing without warning.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here for Excalibur." It's not technically a lie, but it's not the truth either, since it's not the main reason he's here.

Years before, he'd been a master of half-truths and now as he says it, the words slither off his tongue. He ignores the pleasure it gives him, the darkness deep inside him rejoicing at his deception. He's not doing this for the darkness - and he's not doing it because of the darkness. He's doing it for _her_ but he can't let her know that.

"What do you need it for?"

She squints her eyes as she asks the question and he realizes she's trying to use her superpower.

He meets her gaze steadily. "That's not really your concern, love," he replies as he tries to make his way around her but she blocks him again.

"Killian, _please…_ talk to me." Her face is vulnerable and open, her eyes a mix of pleading and trepidation and his heart constricts painfully at the sight. But he can't let her know it affects him. He _has_ to do this.

So he draws back into himself, wills his eyes to go colder when he responds, "You think I should share my plans with you, when you didn't with me?"

She takes a step back from the venom in his voice but then stands her ground, her eyes darting back and forth between his. "I had my reasons for that," she say softly, warily.

"And you think I don't?!" he snaps, his voice rising. He can feel the darkness slithering up his spine, it's manic elation at his outburst, but he taps it down easily. This isn't the first time he's fought demons in his head and this time around it's surprisingly easy.

Having True Love really does give you strength.

"What is it, then?" she asks, refusing to back down. "What is your reason?"

He steels himself as best he can and reaches for the words that are sure to hurt her most. _Forgive me, Swan._

"I want to hurt you like you hurt me."

His words drip with distain, bitter on his tongue, and she visibly flinches in front of him. When he sees a tear form in her eyes, it nearly crushes his resolve. _I'm sorry, love._

She doesn't stop him this time when he makes his way around her to the table and she says nothing as he picks up the sword.

He hesitates once he has it in his hand, his gaze on Liam's ring.

"You should take it… your brother's ring, I mean," she croaks out.

He can hear the tears in her voice and he forces himself to put on a bitter smile as he looks at her. Laying down the sword, he picks the ring and tosses it to her. "You keep it. I don't need reminders anymore."

Defiantly, she puts the chain over her head and closes her hand around the ring. "I'll give it back once we're both free from the darkness. Until then, I'll keep it safe."

When he smiles this time, it's a real struggle to keep her from seeing the relief he feels. _No, Swan, it will keep you safe._

Now that he's accomplished what he really came for, he picks the sword back up, saying, "Well then, if you'll excuse me, I've got a crocodile to skin."

Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, he's gone.

—

He materializes outside Gold's shop and immediately stumbles forward two steps to rest his forehead against the wall next to the door. Clenching his eyes shut, he takes several deep breaths, the broken look on her face seared into his brain. She'll understand once this is over, she'll know he didn't mean it, won't she? _Please let her understand._

Once he has regained his composure, he straightens and turns the knob. The last time he met Rumplestiltskin - the real Rumplestiltskin - he'd been the villain. This time, he'll die a hero and Emma will be free.

Without hesitation, he enters the shop.

_For Emma._


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone. Set after 6x01, my prediction about how Emma tells Hook about her premonition. Hope you enjoy. Rated T.**

* * *

It's not about the shaky hand - it's really not - her assertion that the tremor is stress induced is believable enough and he doesn't doubt that it's at least partially true. It's more about the hollow look in her eyes, the haunted and hunted expression that gets more noticeable every day and the way she smiles overbrightly at him to cover it.

So, really, it's not about the tremor... it's about what's _causing_ the tremor.

It's been two weeks and she's still not saying anything and he doesn't ask because he knows her well and he knows she'll just tell him everything is fine. But it's not. It's not fine. He _knows_ it isn't.

Whatever it is, it's inciting a desperation in just about everything she does, an urgency to her actions that has never been there before. Her steps are brisk, her speech hurried, her breathing shallow and quick. She's barely sleeping, almost like she's afraid to, and when she does, she holds him with a fierce grip, her nose burrowed into his throat until dawn.

Then they meet Aladdin. He notices the matching tremor an instant after she does. She stiffens nearly imperceptibly next to him and he follows her gaze to the man's right hand. She stares hard at it for a good 10 seconds before the street rat notices and casually moves it to behind his back. She hides her own a moment later. He can feel her hesitance when they drop the new arrival at Granny's, a small pause in her steps when he's given his key and directed to his room by the feisty old lady. Later, when they return to the matriarch's establishment for dinner, she disappears half-way through her meal and doesn't return.

It doesn't take long to find her, talking in a low voice to the young man on the steps near the back entrance. He's not jealous, not in a romantic sense, but his temperature spikes at the realization that she's talking to this Aladdin character instead of to him.

Still, he doesn't want to cause a scene at Granny's, so he leaves them to it and goes home to wait for her on the couch in their house, his stomach in a tight knot and his eyes fixed on the door.

He's not sure how much time passes before he finally hears the beetle pull up and the engine cut off. He listens intently for the squeaky sound the vehicle's door makes every time it opens but there's nothing but silence. He waits two solid minutes before he stands and goes to the window, only to see her silhouette hunched over the steering column with her hands gripping at the wheel. Her obvious distress makes the knot in his stomach heavier and he's tempted to go out and confront her right there on the street, but he doesn't, instead waiting with tenuous patience for her to alight from the car. When she does, he sprints back to the couch, settling down and trying to look casual even though he knows he fails. Waiting once more, he listens to her booted feet as she trudges up the steps but then she pauses yet again at the door and he counts off the seconds - 63 full bloody seconds - to keep himself from flinging the thing open and demanding she tell him what she's hiding.

That overbright smile is in full force when she enters, "Hey, where'd you go? I looked for you at Granny's."

It's difficult, but he keeps his voice composed and even, shrugging lightly, "I wasn't sure how long your conversation with the street rat would take, so I thought it best to leave you to it."

Her steps falter only slightly before she shrugs in return, "Just welcoming him to the neighborhood," she replies flippantly, leaning down for a quick welcoming kiss.

Before she can straighten, he shoots his hand out to grab hers, holding her right wrist securely in his fingers. They stare at each other for several heartbeats, her eyes wide and his determined while her hand trembles in the periphery of his vision.

"It's time to tell me, Emma," he says as calmly as he can but he hears the note of anger lacing his voice.

"I already told you," she replies, her eyes flashing and jerking her hand from his grip, "it's just stress."

She turns to walk to the kitchen and he stands to follow her, too determined to finish this to let her get far. "You're not the only one who can spot a lie, Swan. Something else is going on."

She shakes her head in apparent exasperation as she walks and the tenuous control he has on his temper snaps. "Dammit, Emma! I thought we were past this. I thought you'd finally let me in, but here you are erecting these walls again – "

"I'm not!" she bursts, spinning to face him. "I'm not trying to shut you out, I just... I can't..." she pauses for a deep breath and his eyes dart to her hand which is now shaking so much it makes her entire arm twitch. "I'm dealing with it. I'll figure it out."

"Figure out _what_?!"

She doesn't respond to his outburst and he feels immediate guilt when her face morphs into a pleading expression. It tugs at his heart, so he breathes deep to calm himself, adding in a much gentler tone, "I want to _help_, Emma. But I can't do that if you won't _talk to me_."

"There's nothing you can do," she replies with a catch in her voice, her eyes glossing over, "if there was, I'd tell you, but there's nothing you can do."

He clenches his jaw against the pain in his chest, the sight of tears in her eyes stirring both his sympathy and his ire, "So you're just going to continue to keep this from me?" he asks with a trace (okay, more than a trace) of sarcasm.

That sets her off and her voice raises. "Oh no, you don't get to play that card. You've kept things from me since we met... when Gold was manipulating you, when Zelena cursed your lips, what you did in the Enchanted forest during the missing year..."

"That was before!" he bursts in frustration.

"Before what?!"

"Before we found out we're True Loves!"

"And what?" she asks, and now hers is the voice dripping with sarcasm, "You think that because you're my True Love, I should tell you everything?"

"I think it means we're a team, Swan," he responds through his teeth, "And that we help and support each other. Like your parents."

"My parents don't tell each other everything," she says sardonically.

"They do when they're in trouble!" he insists.

"No, they don't!" she yells at the top of her voice, the words echoing off the walls and momentarily taking him aback at their force.

So he doesn't respond for a moment, confusion washing through him when her eyes widen like she realizes she's just said too much because he's got no bloody clue what it could mean. He's never known her parents to keep things from… each… other…

No.

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't...

Dave had kept something from Snow once… A secret he'd _helped_ Dave keep… in Neverland... when the prince was dying from dreamshade.

When he was _dying_ from dreamshade...

She must see the realization cross his face because she starts to turn away but he's faster and she's in his arms before she can move.

"We won't let it happen, love," he vows, pressing his forehead to hers, "We'll figure it out. I'm not going to lose you. Not now."

"No one can avoid their fate," she says with a crack in her voice, "It's my fate. It's the fate of all saviors. That's what I was talking to Aladdin about tonight. He's a savior, too, and he…"

She trails off and his throat clogs, tears stinging his eyes at the way her fingers curl into the collar of his coat.

"I'm so sorry - "

"Don't," he cuts her off, "Don't say... I don't believe this, love. I refuse to believe it. When Zeus sent me back, he said he was sending me to where I belonged and he sent me to you. This can't be true. We belong together. And we'll beat this... whatever it is."

Her forehead grinds into his when she nods, but the tears spill over and he knows she's only agreeing to placate him. So he pushes one step further, taking the hand that has started trembling again and holding it steady over his heart. The twitching immediately calms and he hears her sharp breath of surprise when she pulls back and focuses on their entwined fingers.

"True Love is the strongest magic of all, Emma," he says quietly, drawing her gaze to his. "We _will_ beat this."

She's kissing him in the next instant, her hand releasing his so she can flatten her palm directly over his heart while her other arm wraps securely around his neck. When she releases him, her eyes are clear and, for the first time in weeks, the smile she gives him is genuine.

"We'll beat this," she agrees.


End file.
